The present invention relates to a construction for mounting plate-like electric parts to printed circuit boards and the like.
Plate-like electric parts have generally been mounted to printed circuit boards or other substrates by forming holes in the printed board, inserting the plate-like electric parts such as chip capacitors in the holes to temporarily hold them therein, and soldering the electrodes formed on both surfaces of the plate-like electric parts to electrically conductive patterns of the printed board by the solder dipping method. To attain good soldering, a flux is often used during the solder dipping. During the soldering operation, however, the flux often undergoes decomposition, whereby gases are evolved. According to the conventional art, however, since the holes formed in the printed board have nearly the same size as the thickness of the plate-like electric parts, the holes are often blocked by the plate-like electric parts. Therefore, the evolved gases are trapped in the portions where the soldering is to be effected on the back surface of the printed board, resulting in poor adhesion between the plate-like electric parts and the electrically conductive patterns. In particular, large printed boards accommodating many electric parts are likely to capture large amounts of gases which hinder the soldering operation.
An object of the present invention therefore is to provide a construction for mounting plate-like electric parts, which does not hinder the soldering thereof even when gases are evolved.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a construction for mounting electric parts, which is suited when a plurality of electric parts are to be soldered at one time onto a piece of substrate by utilizing an automatic solder dipping method.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a printed board which is suited for the solder dipping method.
According to the present invention, the substrate for receiving the electric parts is formed with the normal insertion holes and additional holes contiguous therewith for allowing any gases formed during the soldering operation to escape.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious from the following description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.